Momiji Darko
by Queen of the Sheep
Summary: Will Kyo survive on the dance mat? what's Akito got to do with it?Essence of the film Donny Darko.CH2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

I wrote this story for my friend who suggested it and is based loosely on a party she had (I missed out the chirades and sending our friend's boyfriend text messages on her phone!) Anyhoo! Hope you enjoy it, you're more likely too if you've seen the film Donny Darko! Criticism always welcome with my stories (unless it's abusive) but compliments would be nice!

MOMIJI DARKO

It was late at night, very late! Momiji was sitting up in bed gazing out of the open window. His eyes were glazed and a melancholy and distant expression had taken over his face.

He suddenly got out of bed and steadily walked to the door of his room. He opened the door and carried on walking.

When he finally got to the garden, he stopped. The strange look on his face widened a little then he let out a huge roar!

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG!" …………………………………

* * *

The next morning, Momiji woke up and found himself lying on a crazy-golf course, in his pyjamas! He sat up in astonishment wondering how the fuck he had got there! He had no memory of what had happened the night before, all he new was that once again he had woken up in a strange place 

"_At least this time I'm not at the nudist's beach!"_ he thought.

And so, he made his way back to the Sohma estate. When he had got back, changed and scraped the dog shit out of his hair, the phone rang. He waited a while, and then took his time to answer it. As you can probably tell, Momiji isn't in a very good mood!

"Yeah? I don't want any sodding insurance! … Oh! H-hello Tohru! I'm sorry, Tohru, I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all!"

On the other side of the line, Tohru was on the verge of being tachycardic!

Momiji noticed the silence but really didn't feel like asking her what's wrong!

"I suppose you could say I didn't wake up in bed-NO! I mean, I woke up in the wrong bed-NO! What I mean to say is, I woke up on the wrong _side_ of the bed! Huh huh!" A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

Tohru was now really worried about her friend and was almost scared!

"Err… I-I was wondering if m-maybe….you'd like to come round for a sleep over tonight, maybe, please, maybe?" She added the extra 'maybe' just to be sure!

"Uh, Tohru, I don't think that's such a good-" he was thinking of the recent occurrences that seemed to happen at night.

"Oh please Momiji! It wouldn't be any real fun without you!" She realised what she just said and panicked "I'm not saying that Kyo and Yuki aren't fun! It's just that-"she was about to break into tears when…

"Well ok, but I might not stay the whole night, I get terribly home sick…..um…in-in winter! Yeah, in winter!" Momiji suspiciously glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening in. It was safe!

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"No, don't worry yourself too much! It can't be helped! Anyway, I've got to go now so I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok then, see you, bye, Momiji!"

Momiji put the phone down on the receiver and slid down the wall which he was leaning against.

"Whew! Now what the fuck am I gonna do!"

* * *

Later that evening, at Shigure's house, Momiji arrived with a retired look on his face. 

"Hello Momiji!" Tohru, however, had answered the door with a very enthusiastic grin!

"Oh, hi, Tohru." Momiji was not enthusiastic!

"Come on in! Everyone's already here!"

Momiji's eyes almost popped out of his skull!

"Everyone? But you said-"

"Yes well, after I phoned you, I rang around some other's!" Tohru stepped aside to reveal Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Hiro and Shigure, all sitting round a small table on the floor!

"Hey everyone, where'd Ayame go?" Tohru chirped.

"Ayame's just gone to powder his nose!" Shigure sat there grinning from ear to ear!

Momiji sweat dropped and his legs almost collapsed from underneath him!

"_Oh great! How am I gonna pull this off!"_

_

* * *

_

When everyone was sat down quietly, they decided to play on the dance mat that Tohru had borrowed from Uo the other day.

They set it up on the games console and everyone started arguing over who should go first.

"I think Kyo should go first! I would like to see him trip over his own feet!" Shigure was the first to nominate somebody.

At this, Ayame giggled girlishly!

"Fuck-no! I'm not stepping foot on that damn thing as long as I live!"

"Yes! That would be sight worth more than a fiver!" Yuki just seem to ignore Kyo's exclaimation.

"Didn't you hear me? I said NO-WAY! Anyway, why don't you go on that thing if you're so clever, twinkle-toes!"

Yuki froze! He could see it in his head, he'd probably stumble and end up falling into Tohru's lap and then tranform or somethig! Chaos!

"Why don't you both do it? There are two mats afterall!" Hiro loved the idea of the two rivals battleing each other in such a puffy way!

"You mean, like a challenge!" Kyo's eyes suddenly went stary and he lept up to take his position on the mat!

"Come on, twinkle-toes what're you waiting for, Bruce forsyth to give you ballet lessons? Let's go!" Kyo was excstatic! He knew Yuki was crap at dancing and so thought that maybe this was his chance to beat him! There was just one problem though: Kyo was shit too!

Yuki sighed, but joined Kyo on the make-shift stage.

"Alright, but only if we get a slow song." Yuki squinted at the options on the screen and Kyo scrolled through them excitedly.

"You could choose Cha Cha Slide, it's not too fast, and it's one of my favourites!" Kisa was now also getting quite excited by all the energy bouncing off the walls of the room!

The music started with a beat and when Dj Caspers words boomed out of the speakers, Kyo and Yuki began to tap their feet on the pads when the screen told them to. At first, their moves were a little off but once they got into it, the pair were swinging their hips and everything!

Ayame got up and offered Shigure his hand.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

"Ooo! Don't mind if I do, kind sir!"

Kyo was concerntrating too much on the game to really be bothered but Yuki couldn't help but notice and this put him off greatly! He started to tap the wrong pads on the mat and miss steps! Sweat was trickling down his neck and he got even more lost!

"Ha ha! I'm winning! I've got more points than you, see!" Kyo's winning streak didn't last long because as he spoke he took his eyes off the screen to glare at Yuki for a brief second! As Shigure and Ayame boogeyed past them, Ayame brushed his hair back into Kyo's face! Kyo was so shocked, that his right foot missed the mat completely and trod hard onto Ayame's heel!

"OW!" Ayame swung his arms behind him and hit Kyo directly in the face, causing him to loose all footing completely and topple bacwards onto Haru!

"Oof!" Of course Yuki carried on dancing and managed to overtake Kyo's score by at least 100 points, just as the song came to an end!

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was winning! I was going to beat him!You bastard, you ruined it!" He flung a pointed finger at Ayame and gave him a look so fiery that the devil would have felt the heat!

And so Kyo never spoke another word again! Well, at least for five minutes!

In the end, Everyone decided that it would be better (and safer) to watch a film.Hiro wanted to watch silence of the lambs and Kisa suggested Two Brothers.

Of course Shigure had his own ideas on what would be a good film to watch!

"We could watch mean girls!"

"Now tell me Shigure, you wanting to watch that film isn't anything to with the fact that it's set in a **_high-school_** and that the main characters are a bunch of _**high-school girls**_ now, would it?" Yuki was quick to point this out!

" My dear cousin! What would give you _that_ impression!" Nearly everyone in the room sweat dropped!

Haru got up and went to Shigure's study to look through his DVD collection. When he returned he carried in his arms two DVD cases.

"Is that all you could find, I would've thought that Shigure had a whole bunch of DVD's!" Exclaimed Hiro.

"Oh, he does but you've still got a pure mind, and I didn't think you wanted to watch the little mermaid!"

Shigure went bright red!

"You must've looked in the wrong cabinet!"

"Uh,what's the choice then, Haru?" Tohru was just trying not to think about it!

"Well, we can either watch Pirates of the Carribean or Donny Darko."

"Since Miss Honda's not so good with scary film's and there are children present, maybe it would be best to watch Pirates of the Carribean." Yuki was always the reasonable one!

"No, I can handle it if that's what everyone wants to watch!"

"Hey, who you callin' a child!" Hiro protested.

"Don't be silly Tohru! We don't mind watching Pirates of the Carribean, besides, I'd quite like to!" At that moment, two words filled Shigure's head: KEIRA KNIGHTLY!

* * *

I suppose you're thinking that Momiji didn't really have that much of a say in that last bit, well, this is where he really takes center role! 

The clock struck 12:00, it was midnight!

Everyone had fallen in sleep during Pirates of the Carribean and the fuzzy grey screen was now buzzing with electronic light in the darkness.

Momiji, who was on the edge of the giant, human tangle, got up with a melancholy and distant expression and steadily walked towards the garden.

Once out in the moonlight, he pierced the skies with a skull-splitting cry!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!"

The cry was so violently deafening that it woke everyone within the house up. They all rushed outside to find a tall, dark figure standing with it's head bowed down.

As the strange figure slowly turned round, they could see that on top of it's head were two long, mangled rabbit ears! It's mouth was curled into a cruel, mean grin! It's eyes were two glowing, yellow orbs that glared mennacingly!

When the rabbit-like creature saw the group of people standing in shock and revulsion, It stalked fearlessly backwards into the glooming darkness until all that could be seen where two luminous eyes gradually dissolving into the deep night!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply: (" I don't own furuba..blah de blah de blah!")**

**warning: spoiler! not a very big one, I think everyone knows Akito's secret by now! **

Momiji Darko

CH2

Previously:

When the rabbit-like creature saw the group of people standing in shock and revulsion, It stalked fearlessly backwards into the glooming darkness until all that could be seen where two luminous eyes gradually dissolving into the deep night!

Chapter two

"Mo….Mom…….Momiji!" Tohru was not the only one to have been so utterly terrified and confused by the thought that the gruesome creature that had just disappeared into the woods could possibly be their dear friend, Momiji!

But there seemed to be no other explanation. They woke up due to a scream that would freak the grim reaper out, and realized that the only person missing was Momiji. When they went into the garden to investigate, all they found was a disfigured rabbit!

Tohru fell to her knees and then collapsed onto the floor, her head crashing first onto the hard ground.

"Ah! Miss Honda!" Yuki was immediately there and Kyo was not far behind.

They hearded everyone inside before they all got frost bite.

Then, they sat down around the table and sunk deep into thought. Tohru was now conscious and sitting on achair padded with several pillows and cusions.

"I think we have alot of questions to be answered," Shigure stating the obvious! "but I think it's best that right now everyone get's some sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Kyo was up and making some toast when tohru walked into the room gloomily. 

"Oh, hello Kyo. I'll make breakfast for you if you would like."

"Nnn. I can manage."

It was clear that the events of last night were very hard-hitting and no one really felt like making too much of an effort.

Shigure and Yuki then also walked into the room and Shigure looked up at the two.

"Hello everyone."

"Shigure, do you think Momiji will be all right?" Yuki had just woken up enough to show his concern.

"I really don't know, Yuki. He could be anywhere right now."

"How long do you think this has been going on?" asked Kyo.

"Again, I couldn't say. But I heard from Hatori that lately he's getting home late, but maybe it was because he was going out late."

"AHH! It's all my fault! Momiji really didn't want to come to the sleepover but I forced him to! I'm so sorry! It' my fault!" Tohru's hands rushed up to her face to hide her shame.

"No miss Honda, it's fine, i'ts not your fault." said Yuki.

"Yeah, how were you supposed to know this would happen."Kyo was know sitting at the table eating his toast.

"Look I'm sure Momiji will turn up sooner or later. If this has happened before then he obviously changed back, so it'll beok." As he said this, Shigure also sat down at the table.

Yuki joined in and Tohru went to make breakfast for everyone else.

When everyone was sat round the table eating Haru spoke first.

"Shouldn't we go look for him or something?" They all knew who he meant because they were all thinking it.

"You're right, after breakfast, I'll phone Hatori and we'll all go on a search." said Shigure.

When everyone had finished, they all got their coats on and split up to go on the search. Tohru left the dishes in the sink and went with Yuki, Kyo and Haru.

Of course, Shigure and Ayame went with Hatori in the car (after Shigure protested that he'd die if he had to walk, and of course Ayame played along, using his sensitivity to the cold as an excuse!)

Hiro and Kisa had to be dropped home by Hatori first. and then they all went in thier different directions.

The younger group headed off into the forest, while the "elders" followed the road.

"Ooooh, Hatori STOP! I think I saw that dark patch over their move!" After an hour of Ayame squeeling every time he saw a bush and insisting that Hatori stop and check it out, Shigure suggested that they went to the school just to be safe.

Meanwhile, the others were suprisingly far into the danky wood, Tohru following close behind, and Kyo and Yuki were snapping at each others heels.

"I should've won that dance contest!"

"Stop being such a sore loser!"

"Make me, bitch!"

And they carried on and on like this until Haru suddenly stopped and said,

"Shh! What was that?"

Everyone stood dead still in their tracks and listened.

All they could hear were the sound of distant dogs relentlessly barking long into the night.

"I don't hear any-" Yuki started but couldn't finish, because somewhere, not far away, sharp, slow, hissing noise could be heard.

A soft whimper escaped Tohru's lips and even Haru's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and suprise!

Almost without thinking, Kyo took a step forwards, toward the sound.

"Kyo!" Tohru was baffled!

"Well, it might be momiji!"

Everyone cautiously followed the bold cat.

When they finally reached the source of the sound, they found themselves at the school, and already they could see what the noice was!

Water was gushing out from underneath the entrance, but what was most disturbing of all was what was written on the ground in paint otside the doors.

"God made me do it!" muttered Kyo, reding the words.

At that moment, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame turned up looking confused and disorientated! They looked around them, at the flood of water and at the grafiti. His eyes wide with shock, Shigure's first word was,

"Akito!"

* * *

"You don't know it has anything to do with him." Hatori was desperately trying to reason with shigure but alo with himself! 

"First things first, we have to find Momiji before he seriously buggers himself!" said Haru.

"Yes, but if Akito does have anything to do wth this then he is likely to know where Momiji is!" said Shigure, his eyes frantic with panic!

Then Shigure stormed off to the car with hatori chasing closely behind him. When he got their, he flung himself into the drivers seat and Hatori stood outside the door.

He sat there, with his head down, breathing heavely into his chest.

"Give me the sodding keys, Hatori!"

"Shigure..."

"SHE'S GONE TOO FUCKING FAR!" Every word dripping with poison!

Hatori was out off breath, he had to almost run to keep up with the dog and know the adrenalin was racing through his body like Formula one!

He looked into his friend's eyes, and as he waded through the emotion in them, he found something he'd never seen before.

A glint of worry flashed accross Shigure's face. But the worry was not for Momiji. Hatori had always been able to read him like the radio times and this was no exception!

All Shigure cared about, all he ever wanted was for Akito to be safe!

* * *

sorry changed my name for reasons i cannot discuss for my own safety!- 

Did you hear something!

AHHHHHHHH!

They found me!

HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!

please?

Bob!

Is that you!


End file.
